Combatir fuego contra fuego
by DarkCamus
Summary: Nagisa y Yaya, ambas celosas por Shizuma e Hikari respectivamente deciden empezar a fingir ser novias por sugerencia de Chikaru, la presidenta de Le Rim, para poner celosas a sus respectivos intereses amorosos, y encelando sin querer también a Tamao y Tsubomi. La suerte está echada ¿Con quien terminarán Nagisa y Yaya? emparejamientos finales aun no decididos
1. El plan

Notas de autor: Si, bueno, es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de Strawberry Panic. Mi motivación para hacer este fic es simple; mis personajes favoritos de este anime son sin duda alguna Nagisa, Chikaru y Yaya, y en ese orden, por lo que es de suponer que no fui feliz al ver sufrir tanto a Nagisa y Yaya, asi que pensé, bueno ¿Por qué no juntarlas? Ahora, esto no quiere decir que ese será el emparejamiento oficial. De hecho, los emparejamientos finales no están decididos, habrá Yaya/Nagisa, Nagisa/Shizuma, Yaya/Hikari, Yaya/Tsubomi y tal vez algo de Nagisa/Tamao, asi que ustedes pueden elegir con que chicas les gustaría que acabaran Yaya y Nagisa o si ambas deben quedar juntas. Dicho esto, solo diré que Strawberry Panic no me pertenece y que solo hago esto por diversión y amor al yuri.

Combatir fuego contra fuego.

Esa era una noche rara. Era cierto que era una persona algo impulsiva, pero generalmente sus impulsos tenían un origen detectable. Sin embargo aquella noche era distinta, por algún motivo ella solo quería salir de su habitación. No estaba del todo segura de haría afuera, pero ya que el sueño no la reclamaba supuso que un paseo podía distraerla un poco. Echando un vistazo a su compañera de cuarto, pudo notar que estaba dormida, por lo que no tendría ningún problema para salir, a no ser que la hermana la encontrase rondando por los pasillos a estas horas no adecuadas para salir de los dormitorios.

Y ese impulso, ese pequeño y aparentemente insignificante impulso, nacido quizá de la falta de sueño esa noche o quizá del claro desamor de su compañera de cuarto para con ella, o tal vez del simple deseo de respirar algo de aire fresco esa noche, si ese impulso… cambiaría su destino y el de muchas de las personas a su alrededor. El efecto mariposa había comenzado.

Una vez afuera, disfrutó del frio y refrescante viento que hacía esa noche de invierno, y a pesar de no estar abrigada no sentía un frio congelante, sino un frio calmante. Fue el viento, el que se encargó de mover las ramas de los árboles y sacar a la chica de su ensoñación. Sin deseos aun de volver a su habitación, ella dirigió sus pasos al bosque que rodeaba a la colina y se adentró en él para que si algún curioso, o peor aún, la hermana decidía rondar por los pasillos y avistar las afueras del recinto no fueran capaces de verla, escondiéndose entre los árboles y siguiendo con su caminata nocturna improvisada.

Permitiendo que la suave brisa y al calmante sonido de las ramas de los arboles meciéndose ligeramente la hicieran olvidar sus penas y sus dolores al menos temporalmente, fue como siguió caminando, sin prestar especial atención a nada, pero aun asi sin desorientarse. Simplemente tenía la mente en blanco.

Esto se extendió por un par de minutos hasta que pudo distinguir un sonido que no era del viento o de los árboles. ¿Y cómo no distinguirlo? Si ella misma había hecho ese sonido muchas veces últimamente. Era el sonido, inconfundible para ella, de sollozos.

Aun sin saber de quien se trataba, excepto de que era una chica obviamente, pudo saber que el llanto de esa chica tenía el mismo origen que el dolor de ella: el desamor. Saberlo no era algo complicado, después de todo, ¿Por qué otra cosa lloraría una chica en este lugar? Era una escuela en una colina, sin ningún peligro del mundo exterior, si la chica estuviese lesionada entonces estaría en la enfermería y no en el bosquecillo, y si hubiera sufrido una desilusión no causada por amor entonces la chica se lamentaría en su habitación o no lo haría en absoluto, dependiendo de la gravedad de su pena. Quedando asi como única causa del llanto un desamor. Resultaba especialmente claro para ella, ya que ella misma podía olvidarse de su propio dolor con un paseo y refrescar su mente un poco.

Con curiosidad, se acercó queriendo saber quién era la chica que lloraba o al menos a cuál de las tres escuelas pertenecía. Lo primero que distinguió al acercarse fue, para su sorpresa, que la chica que lloraba no estaba sola, sino que estaba siendo consolada por otra chica. Lo segundo que notó fue que la chica que sollozaba era de Miator, mientras que la chica que la consolaba pertenecía a Le Rim, esto no era extraño ya que las alumnas de Le Rim eran conocidas por ser las que se desenvolvían con más libertad en la colina Astraea, siéndoles fácil hacer amigos de las tres escuelas.

Lo tercero que notó y que en verdad le sorprendió fue descubrir que la chica de Le Rim que consolaba a la pobre chica de Miator era nada más y nada menos que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Le Rim y una de las cinco estrellas de la colina, es decir, la inigualable Minamoto Chikaru.

Pero si lo anterior la sorprendió, sin duda la cuarta cosa que notó sin duda la dejó en shock total. Y es que la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente, aquella triste chica de Miator que se veía con el corazón completamente destrozado, era la dulce Nagisa.

"¡Nagisa!" dijo con preocupación por su amiga, olvidando que su presencia era hasta ahora desconocida por las otras dos chicas.

Y su shock no era para menos, si alguien le mencionara el nombre de Nagisa de pronto, se le vendrían a la cabeza las imágenes de aquella chica alegre e inocente. Nagisa era sin duda especial, ella poseía un brillo que ninguna chica en Astraea, ni siquiera ella misma, tenía. Entre un mar de chicas serias por el riguroso reglamento, melancólicas por el amor o preocupadas por sus calificaciones, Nagisa brillaba con alegría, destellando colores entre muchas chicas grises y sobre todo transmitiendo esa alegría a las que la rodeaban. De hecho, de pronto le pareció lógico que fuera Chikaru quien consolara a la pelirroja, si alguien era tan alegre y destacaba tanto como Nagisa, esa era sin duda Chikaru.

Fue debido a su hasta ahora inalterable imagen de felicidad y dulzura de Nagisa, que estaba en Shock de verla ahora inundada por la tristeza mientras lloraba en el regazo de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Le Rim.

No se había dado cuenta de que ahora Nagisa y Chikaru la estaban viendo tras haber delatado su presencia sin querer.

"¿Y-Yaya-chan?"

…

…

Nagisa, estaba en una palabra, descorazonada. En su corta e inocente vida, nunca antes había sufrido por amor, al menos no del tipo romántico, ya que en el pasado se sentía sola por la ausencia de sus padres, y fue debido a esa ausencia que ella fue mandada a Miator para empezar, pero ese sentimiento de soledad no se comparaba con el rechazo que acababa de darle Shizuma, la todavía Etoile.

Hacía pocas horas, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Miator, Miyuki le había dicho que planeaba que fuera ella y su compañera de cuarto, Tamao, quienes se presentaran en la elección para elegir a las siguientes Etoiles. En negación, Nagisa había salido de la habitación donde había hablado con Miyuki y asi fue como llegó a los jardines. Tras caminar un poco fue cuando llegó al invernadero donde encontró a Shizuma.

El recuerdo de como Shizuma aparentemente inalterable la animaba a entrar en la elección de las Etoile, como le pidió la llave de su casa de campo y de cómo le dijo que la olvidara, estaba demasiado fresco en su mente como para que pudiera dejar de llorar, al menos por esa noche. Afortunadamente, se encontró con Chikaru mientras huía. Y asi es como sollozaba siendo consolada dulcemente por la reina de Le Rim.

Hasta que escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre.

"¡Nagisa!"

En un primer momento, al estar distraída, no supo de quien era la voz, pero tras alzar un poco la mirada identificó inmediatamente a la chica que había exclamado su nombre.

"¿Y-Yaya-chan?"

Una vez que Yaya dedujo que el motivo del sufrimiento de Nagisa era el desamor, fue algo simplemente obvio que se trataba de Shizuma. Era un destino más o menos predecible, después de todo, Shizuma, aun con ocupándose de sus calificaciones y sus responsabilidades como Etoile (que generalmente ignoraba), se encargaba de seducir al menos a una chica al mes. Esto al menos hasta la llegada de Nagisa.

Yaya no era especialmente cercana de Nagisa como Tamao, pero aun asi la chica seguía siendo su amiga. Además de eso, si alguien podía identificarse con amar a alguien que no te ama, esa era Yaya, asi que comprendiendo el dolor por el que estaba pasando Nagisa, se acercó a ella, dispuesta a consolarla junto a Chikaru.

"Fue Shizuma-sama ¿cierto?" preguntó Yaya, refiriéndose al deplorable estado en que se encontraba la chica.

Nagisa solo asintió mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas mientras Yaya la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda de manera confortante.

"Deberías superarla" dijo Yaya, sin saber bien que decir para consolar a su amiga sin revelar que estaba enamorada de Hikari.

"¿Y porque no olvidas tú también Nanto-san?" hablo por fin Chikaru, con voz serena.

"¿A q-qué te refieres?"

"A que estas sufriendo por culpa de una chica tú también. Es cierto, tu no estas llorando como Nagisa, pero estas tan destrozada como ella, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Puedo ver la comprensión y empatía por la situación de Nagisa. No sé ni te preguntare quien es la causa, pero harías bien en seguir tu propio consejo. Supérala" habló Chikaru sin dejar de acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Nagisa.

Y Nagisa, a pesar de seguir triste, estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad por saber de quién podría estar enamorada Yaya, distrayéndose asi un poco de su dolor.

Yaya intentó poner un frente fuerte, en verdad lo hizo, pero la mirada de Chikaru era penetrante, todas las escusas que pudieron habérsele ocurrido murieron al ver los ojos de Chikaru y su inalterable sonrisa. Sintió que sus propios ojos se empezaban a humedecer mientras su convicción de seguir fuerte flaqueaba más a cada segundo que pasaba. Tras un minuto, Chikaru se encontró consolando a dos chicas tristes en su regazo.

"¡No puedo! ¡No puedo Chikaru-sama! ¡Lo he intentado! En verdad, en muchas ocasiones he intentado olvidarla y seguir adelante sabiendo que no me corresponde, pero siempre fracaso ¿Cómo olvidar que el cielo es azul? Si es un hecho que se ve todos los días ¿Cómo olvidar que ella es un ángel? Si lo compruebo día a día…"

"Nanto-san" Chikaru habló con ternura mientras acariciaba su espalda "¿No pasarías a estar enamorada de tu compañera de cuarto Hikari?"

En respuesta Yaya solo lloró más fuerte y se acurrucó más en el regazo de Chikaru.

Nagisa estaba muy sorprendida, pero no lo demostró, estaba demasiado agotada física y emocionalmente como para mostrar verdadera sorpresa, por lo que el único indicativo de su asombro fue un pequeño jadeo.

Un jadeo que hizo que Yaya recordase que no estaba sola con Chikaru.

"N-Nagisa, p-por favor, no le digas a nadie que…-"

"No te preocupes Yaya-chan. Um, ¿Hikari sabe que…?"

"Bueno… si"

"¿Cómo?"

"Fue un poco antes de que tu y Tamao intentaron reconciliarnos, pues… yo le robe a Hikari un beso… su primer beso… justo después de que regresó de su cita con Amane…"

Nagisa una vez más estaba sorprendida, creía que Yaya se le habría confesado con palabras, no imaginó que le hubiera robado un beso a Hikari.

"Seguro que ahora me crees una abusadora…" murmuró Yaya triste.

Nagisa negó con la cabeza "No, Yaya-chan. No puedo juzgarte y menos aún por amar a alguien, se lo que se siente"

"Gracias, Nagisa"

"Pero, Yaya-chan, eres sin duda mucho más fuerte que yo. Aun viendo a Hikari con Amane-san eres capaz de intentar superarlo y seguir siendo amiga de Hikari… yo no podría hacer lo mismo con Shizuma…"

"¿Qué hizo Shizuma esta vez? No creo que ella haya encontrado otra chica, desde que llegaste ella no ha estado con ninguna…"

"L-la otra Etoile…"

"Oh" habiendo estado Yaya desde hace años en Spica ella sabía de la historia de Shizuma con la otra Etoile, o al menos sabía lo que todo el mundo sabía, siendo obvio que no conocía los detalles o profundidad de la relación de Shizuma con la otra Etoile, solo que habían sido elegidas como Etoiles y que la otra murió poco después.

"Si, Shizuma me dijo que me olvidara de ella…" Nagisa ya no sollozaba, pero aun derramaba lágrimas en silencio "No podré llenar ese vacío… No soy Kaori"

"Y yo no soy Amane" Yaya sentía empatía total con Nagisa.

En ese momento, si alguna de las dos hubiera estado mirando a Chikaru, hubieran visto como su cara se iluminaba y podrían fácilmente imaginar un foco brillando sobre su cabeza.

"Nanto-san" habló Chikaru "¿Crees que Hikari-san no sienta algo por ti o que quizá tenga sentimientos por ti pero son menores que los que tiene por Amane-san?"

"N-No lo sé… es decir, cuando la besé ella no se apartó al principio… pero luego, um…"

"¿Luego que Yaya-chan?" preguntó Nagisa inocentemente.

"Pues empecé a, bueno, 'acariciarla'…"

"¿Y?" Nagisa seguía sin entender, pero Chikaru ya había deducido de qué se trataba.

"… bueno yo, más o menos, pues… la manoseé"

"¡Yaya-chan!" Nagisa estaba asombrada del atrevimiento de su amiga.

"P-Pero fue ahí cuando me empujó. Asi que no pasó nada"

"Ya veo" dijo Chikaru pensativa "¿Y tú Nagisa?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Crees que Etoile-sama tenga sentimientos por ti?"

"Bueno… yo supongo que sí. Es decir, ella me ha intentado besar cientos de veces y lo logró una vez, pero cuando ella y yo estábamos juntas en su dormitorio, pues… me estaba tocando… pero se detuvo, como si estuviera en shock. Creo que tiene sentimientos por mí pero no puede superar a Kaori… y ya no sé qué más hacer, lo peor es que ella es bastante indecisa sobre nuestra relación, es decir, sé que ella aun quiere a Kaori pero también sé que siente algo por mi… y si ella por fin me eligiera aun incluso teniendo algunos sentimientos por Kaori, podría ser feliz" dijo Nagisa con tristeza.

"Bueno" habló Chikaru "Nanto-san…-"

"Yaya, solo Yaya, me incomoda que me llamen Nanto"

"Yaya, cuando ves a Amane con Hikari sientes celos ¿Verdad?"

"Pues… si"

"¿Y no has pensado en estar con otra persona?"

"Eh… pues no. No he estado interesada románticamente en nadie que no sea Hikari…"

"Ya veo. Nagisa ¿Tú te has involucrado románticamente con alguien que no sea Shizuma-sama?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"¿Y sientes celos cuando ves a Shizuma-sama recordando a Kaori? ¿Sabiendo que la amó antes que a ti?"

"… si" dijo Nagisa débilmente mientras bajaba la cabeza y sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente nuevamente.

"Y… ¿Nunca han intentado poner celosas a Hikari y Shizuma?"

"…"

"…"

"Eso creí ¿Por qué no lo intentan? Ellas generalmente suelen ponerlas celosas a ustedes, quizá sin querer, pero lo hacen, si ahora ustedes lo hicieran quizá eso las haría reaccionar y tal vez les enseñaría una lección. Estarían combatiendo fuego con fuego" dijo Chikaru aplaudiendo un poco.

"Pero… no quiero estar con alguien que no sea ella"

"Si, me siento igual"

"No tienen por qué estarlo de verdad" les dijo Chikaru.

"¿Eh?" se preguntaron las otras dos.

"Si, podrían solo fingir estar con alguien, fingir estar enamoradas de otra"

"¿Y quién estaría dispuesta dejar que la utilicemos para poner celosas a otras?" preguntó Yaya.

"Bueno. Nagisa, tienes a Yaya. Yaya, tienes a Nagisa"

Las aludidas se miraron y se sonrojaron. No estaría de más intentarlo ¿o sí? Dios sabía que ambas habían hecho de todo para ganar el corazón de sus respectivas chicas. Yaya estuvo al lado de Hikari desde su llegada a Spica, dándole seguridad, animándola a entrar al santo coro, permaneciendo a su lado incluso cuando ella pensaba en Amane e incluso se atrevió a expresar sus sentimientos claramente con aquel beso robado. Nagisa buscaba la felicidad de Shizuma desde su llegada a Miator, queriendo comprenderla y deseando hacerla olvidar el dolor de su pasado, e incluso aquella misma noche fue a rogarle a Shizuma que le dijera que no participara en las elecciones para Etoile, aunque fuese una mentira.

¿Qué más podrían perder? Si Yaya casi había perdido la amistad de Hikari por aquel beso robado y Nagisa prácticamente había perdido su dignidad esa misma noche al irle a rogar a Shizuma…

"Podría… ser una buena idea…" murmuró Nagisa.

"No tenemos nada que perder" dijo Yaya mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba a Nagisa con una pequeña sonrisa, que la otra chica correspondió.

"¡Bueno!" sonó feliz Chikaru "una vez dicho esto, creo que deberían ir a descansar. Mañana deberán empezar a ser 'novias', deben disfrutar de esta noche de descanso" y con esas palabras de la reina de Le Rim, las chicas de Miator y de Spica se empezaron a ir a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Mientras Yaya y Nagisa se iban, Chikaru no pudo evitar pensar que este plan inevitablemente pondría de cabeza Astraea, ya que de un modo u otro causaría celos, quizás de Hikari y Shizuma, pero seguro que Tamao, compañera de cuarto de Nagisa, y Tsubomi, Kouhai de Yaya, se verían afectadas por estos celos, porque siendo Chikaru, era obvio que ella se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tamao y de Tsubomi.

"Espero que todo salga bien… Oh ¿Qué hice?"

…

…

…

Notas: Si, aquí acaba el prólogo. Um, si, Chikaru tendrá un papel importante… y tal vez Kagome, amo a esa niña. Como he dicho, que Yaya y Nagisa finjan estar juntas no quiere decir que vayan a terminar juntas pero tampoco quiere decir que no puedan acabar juntas. ¿Alguien podría resolverme una duda? ¿El nombre de la escuela de Chikaru es Le Rim, Lulim o qué diablos? Siempre la veo escrita de diferentes modos en los fanfictions… pero sea como sea, en esta historia se referirá a tal escuela como Le Rim, para evitar confusiones lo dejo explicito aquí. Los emparejamientos finales no están decididos. Pero hasta que se decidan escribiré especialmente Yaya/Nagisa, Nagisa/Shizuma, Yaya/Tsubomi y Yaya/Hikari. Por favor comenten, estoy algo nervioso, es mi primer fic de Strawberry Panic.


	2. Conociendonos

Notas del autor: ¡Estoy de vuelta! Perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado ocupado con otros fandom yuri (de Lucky Star y de K-On!) asi que descuidé éste en particular, pero vengo aquí con otra entrega traída a ustedes gracias a sus maravillosos comentarios ¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo! No los entretendré más por ahora. No soy dueño de Strawberry Panic! Pero eso ya lo sabemos…

Combatir fuego contra fuego.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, al menos la primera parte del día. Las estudiantes se levantaron, desayunaron, tuvieron clases. Todo transcurrió como cualquier otro día a excepción de que al terminar las actividades cotidianas, dos alumnas no hicieron lo que generalmente harían lo cual sería comúnmente dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Esas chicas eran Yaya y Nagisa.

Por casualidad se habían encontrado en los pasillos, afortunadamente ambas se encontraban solas porque de lo contrario tendrían que haber dado explicaciones del porque querían hablar a solas, aunque en retrospectiva eso las hubiera ayudado con su plan… que en realidad había sido de Chikaru.

Ahora ambas se encontraban fuera de los dormitorios de Miator en un lugar apartado donde podían hablar con tranquilidad sin ser escuchadas.

"¿Cómo crees que deberíamos hacer esto Yaya-chan?"

"Pues yo creo que simplemente hay que decirle a nuestras amigas que somos novias y que se corra la voz…"

"P-Pero eso sería muy al azar ¿No? Es decir, siempre hay rumores y casi siempre son tachados como chismes… además que sería vergonzoso…"

"Ah, esa es la verdadera razón" dijo Yaya astutamente mientras Nagisa asentía apenada "Aw ¿A la pobrecita Nagisa le da miedito decir que está con la bella Yaya-sama?"

"¡N-No!" decía Nagisa ruborizada de la pena y un poquito molesta por el tono infantil con el que Yaya le había hecho la pregunta.

"Era broma mujer. Es interesante ver cómo te pones nerviosa" dijo Yaya mientras soltaba unas risitas.

Nagisa infló sus mejillas y debió la mirada, molesta.

"Vamos, vamos ¿Es asi como mi novia me trata?" dijo Yaya abrazando un poco a Nagisa con voz seductora pero con un toque de diversión.

"Eso es culpa tuya… mi amor" dijo Nagisa, siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa aunque algo avergonzada.

"Haha eso fue perfecto. Si actuamos asi frente a nuestras amigas sin duda alguna todos sabrán que somos 'novias' y la prueba será nuestra actitud" dijo Yaya emocionada.

"Sobre eso… ¿Crees que quizá sea conveniente decirle a nuestras amigas acerca de nuestro plan Yaya-chan?" preguntó Nagisa insegura.

"No lo creo. Es decir, tendríamos que decirles nuestros motivos y nadie más que tu sabe lo de Hikari… a-además de que a alguna de ellas se le puede escapar decirle a alguien más que todo es un acto y el plan se nos vendría abajo" explicó Yaya.

"Ya veo. Entonces ¿Tendremos que ser cariñosas entre nosotras?"

"Supongo. Deberemos tomarnos de las manos, pasar más tiempo juntas, aprender un poco de la otra por si alguien pregunta… quizás un beso por aquí y por allá…"

"¿B-beso?"

"Pues sí. Resultaría extraño que siendo supuestamente novias no nos besáramos. N-no todos tienen que ser en los labios, con solo unos pocos en la boca y los demás en las mejillas y estoy segura que la mentira será totalmente creíble…"

Nagisa colocó las palmas de sus manos en sus mejillas en un intento, fallido, de ocultar su rubor y disimular su vergüenza.

"B-Bueno… al menos no sería el primer beso de ninguna de nosotras, supongo que no hay mucho problema" dijo Nagisa con algo de incertidumbre.

"Asi es… ¿Quieres practicar?"

"¡Yaya-chan!"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo… um, es muy ah…" Nagisa no podía pensar en un motivo creíble "e-es muy pronto para besarnos… he leído que no debe haber besos en la primera cita y ni siquiera hemos tenido una…"

"¿Oh? Sabes, dije practicar, no mencioné en ningún momento besos ¿Tan ansiosa estás?" dijo Yaya moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente.

"N-No" gimió Nagisa avergonzada.

"Además, nunca supe que eras una de esas chicas que lee revistas para adolescentes" dijo con diversión la chica de Spica.

"N-no sé de que hablas"

"Ah ha ¿Y de dónde sacaste que no había besos en una primera cita?"

"Uh…"

"Hahaha eres probablemente la única chica de las tres escuelas que podría saber de revistas para chicas adolescentes pero no de literatura clásica, eso me gusta" sonrió Yaya.

"B-Bueno, yo antes iba a una escuela regular, es simplemente normal que sepa de cosas más mundanas que de toda esta poesía que hace que me duela la cabeza intentando entenderla… lo que me sorprende es que tu sepas de eso ya que llevas más tiempo aquí"

"… Aoi Nagisa ¿Acabas de decirme aburrida?" preguntó peligrosamente Yaya entrecerrando los ojos.

"N-no es que…"

"¡Ven aquí!"

"¡Ah!"

Yaya se lanzó contra Nagisa y puso su cabeza en un agarre de candado con sus brazos haciendo un poco de presión pero no la suficiente dejando respirar sin dificultad a Nagisa y haciéndole ver que solo estaba jugando.

"Suéltame" dijo Nagisa con un puchero, pero también jugando.

"¡Oh, resistencia! Esto no quedará impune" entonces Yaya empezó a atacar a Nagisa con cosquillas.

Las sensibles costillas de Nagisa no tuvieron oportunidad.

Después de casi diez minutos de risas sin control ambas se encontraban sentadas una junto a la otra respirando pesadamente, Yaya por el esfuerzo de hacer cosquillas y Nagisa por reír.

"Y con respecto a lo que dijiste" Yaya rompió el silencio finalmente "¿Qué te parece si tenemos nuestra 'primera cita' hoy en la noche?"

"¿E-eh?"

"Figurativamente hablando, es decir, somos amigas pero no nos conocemos tan bien, asi que podríamos salir a divertirnos y hablar para conocernos"

"P-pero no podemos… está contra las reglas ¿Y a dónde iríamos? ¿Qué les diremos a Hikari y Tamao para irnos sin problemas?"

"Nagisa, cálmate. En primera ¿Cómo decir esto? ¡Al demonio con las reglas! Ya deberías de saber que hay una ciudad pequeña cerca de aquí, me escapo ahí todo el tiempo… bueno, desde que Hikari es mi compañera ya no lo hago tan seguido pero al menos una vez cada dos meses le pongo algo de somnífero a su té y me escapo apenas ella se queda dormida ¿De dónde crees que saco revistas y demás cosas? ¿Crees acaso que rezando frente a la estatua de la virgen me van a caer del cielo para entretenerme?"

"¡Yaya-chan, eso no es correcto!"

"¿Correcto? ¡Te diré que no es correcto! ¡No es correcto estar en una escuela en una colina enclaustrada sin oportunidad de diversión que no sean actividades culturales o deportivas! ¡Por dios, soy una atractiva chica en sus mejores años! ¡Debería estar cantando como loca una canción de rock con unos audífonos en mis oídos y no canticos religiosos en un coro! ¡Debería ir al cine, al karaoke, a varios lugares a comer y no estar aquí teniendo que estudiar horas de más porque a la escuela le parece bien enseñarnos francés en lugar de darnos una hora más de libertad al día!"

"Pero fugarnos por la noche es…"

"Nagisa" dijo Yaya interrumpiéndola mientras levantaba el mentón de la chica y hacía que la viera a los ojos "¿No estas cansada de intentar hacer lo correcto? Yo sé que te has sentido oprimida desde que llegaste aquí por lo riguroso que es todo. Vamos, se egoísta, déjate llevar por lo que sientes y no por lo que debas"

"Yo…"

"¿Si?"

"Yo… yo… ¡Yo…! ¡Ugh! ¡Yo odio el francés!" finalmente gritó con furia mientras sus manos se apretaban en pequeños puños.

"¡Asi se habla!"

"¡Y odio este uniforme! Es decir ¿A qué clase de zopenco se le ocurre que es buena idea que las alumnas sigan usando el mismo uniforme que hace décadas? ¡Es estorboso y pesado! ¡Sin mencionar que ponerlo y quitarlo por sí mismo es ya un reto!"

"Vaya, tiene varias cosas guardadas…" susurró Yaya para sí misma.

"¡Y ese tonto toque de queda! ¿Qué somos prisioneras? ¡Ni los niños pequeños tienen algo asi…!"

Después de unos cuantos minutos de quejas Nagisa finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para retomar la conversación.

"D-De veras que no sé qué me pasó…" dijo Nagisa avergonzada por su estallido.

"Tranquila, es normal" dijo Yaya divertida "pero lo que es importante. Ten" dijo dándole una bolsita a Nagisa.

"Oh ¿Qué es?"

"Es somnífero. Solo tienes que mezclarlo con algo de té y dárselo a Tamao temprano para que puedas salir. Yo haré lo mismo con Hikari"

"N-No me siento cómoda con la idea de drogar a mi amiga…"

"No es drogar. Digamos que es… ayudarla a dormir, después de todo, si no te ve en el dormitorio se preocupará y seguro que te esperará despierta… o peor, podría avisar a la hermana que no estás en el dormitorio por preocupación y nos meteríamos en problemas" le explicó Yaya.

"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón…"

"Entonces te veré a las siete en este mismo lugar. Tengo una bicicleta que pude comprar hace algún tiempo en la ciudad, asi que supongo que puedes montarte atrás y asi llegaremos más rápido"

"Bueno… um, con respecto a los besos-…"

"¿Qué besos?"

"¡AH!"

"¿Qué les pasa?"

"Tamao-chan, no me asustes así" dijo Nagisa algo exaltada.

"Nos tomaste por sorpresa Tamao" dijo Yaya más tranquila que la pelirroja.

"Disculpen. Pero, ¿De qué besos hablaban?"

"Ah, um bueno verás ah…" Nagisa estaba entrando en pánico.

"Bueno es que nosotras-" Yaya intentó seguir explicando pero Nagisa la interrumpió.

"¡Hablábamos de una canción!" dijo Nagisa.

"Oh ¿Qué canción?" preguntó Tamao medio interesada.

"Um…" Nagisa no sabía que responder, no sabía mucho de música.

" _Debo pensar en alguna canción para salvar a Nagisa. Vamos, vamos, la primera canción que se me viene a la mente es… " "_ Estábamos hablando de una canción llamada 'All the Small Things'"

"Oh, jamás había oído de esa canción"

"Es de un grupo americano de rock llamado Blink-182"

"Ah" Tamao había perdido el interés, a ella no le gustaba tanto el rock, a decir verdad a Tamao la música más fuerte que le gustaba era el pop, en su mayoría prefería la música y literatura clásica.

"Si, bueno Nagisa te veo luego" dijo Yaya guiñándole un ojo a la mencionada.

"¡Hasta luego Yaya-chan!" exclamó mientras la otra chica se alejaba.

"Vamos Nagisa-chan" dijo Tamao mientras iban a su dormitorio.

"Si, ya voy…" luego la chica recordó la bolsita que Yaya le había dado "Tamao-chan ¿Quieres un poco de té?"

…

 _Más tarde…_

…

Yaya se encontraba en su habitación eligiendo que se pondría para su 'cita' con Nagisa, no porque quisiera verse especialmente bien para la ocasión sino porque no podía ir por ahí paseando por la ciudad en su uniforme de Spica. Al menos el uniforme de Spica era mucho mejor que el de Miator, siendo de una escuela no tan antigua como Miator era evidente que sus uniformes también serían más revolucionarios.

Yaya se observó con un espejo y estuvo satisfecha con el resultado dado el corto tiempo de preparación. Una blusa roja simple sin mangas con un ligero escote y un pantalón de mezclilla color azul claro. Finalmente también un par de zapatos deportivos color negro.

Yaya estaba muy orgullosa de su ropa. Era una muestra de individualidad de la que el 99% de las chicas de esa colina parecían carecer. Por supuesto que entre su ropa su atuendo actual era algo conservador, ella tenía ropa más atrevida y no exactamente porque le gustara ser coqueta, que sí lo era, sino porque era una muestra flagrante de rebeldía ante las conservadoras vestimentas a las que estaban sujetas las chicas de las tres escuelas.

Se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y abriéndola sacó la cabeza para cerciorarse de que Hikari no viniera. Luego cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cama. Alzó el colchón y sacó una chamarra de ahí abajo. Una chaqueta de cuero negra ajustada a su cuerpo. Era su orgullo, y por muchas razones. No solo era otra muestra de rebeldía descarada, sino que era algo que representaba muy bien el interior de Yaya, daba una sensación de rebeldía, desobediencia y fuerte individualidad pero también era algo un tanto simple y elegante incluso, también le gustaba porque quedaba excelente con toda su ropa, era abrigadora pero para nada sofocante e incluso en días soleados podía usarla como complemento en su vestuario sin sentirse agobiada por el calor.

Pero desde que llegó a Astraea no había podido usarla como quisiera debido a los reglamentos. Generalmente solo la usaba cuando se escapaba a la ciudad, cuando se iba de vacaciones fuera de la colina y cuando estuviera sola en su dormitorio sin Hikari. Dios sabe que a la frágil chica rubia le podía dar un ataque solo al ver una chaqueta de cuero por lo que se cuidó de no dejar que Hikari siquiera supiera que tenía una y la ocultó debajo de su colchón, junto a algunas revistas para adolescentes y algunas pocas Play Boy que sin duda alguna harían que la pobre Hikari se desmayara.

"Casi llega la hora de que me encuentre con Nagisa" susurró Yaya para sí misma "Hikari aún no llega, no podré asegurarme de que tome el té… quizá esté con Amane… ¿A quién engaño? Es casi seguro que está con Amane"

Después de todo Hikari era una chica tímida con no muchos amigos por ahí, por lo que había gran probabilidad de que estuviese hablando con Amane o preparándose para esas condenadas elecciones de Etoile que a parecer de Yaya eran tan exageradas…

"¡No!" se dijo a sí misma "¡Hoy no voy a pensar en ella! Hoy tengo una linda pelirroja esperándome para salir con ella, al menos técnicamente hablando, pero aun asi nos podemos divertir y distraernos" dijo Yaya para sí misma empezando a sonreír.

Preparó una taza de té y disolvió en el doble de somnífero que usaba con regularidad cuando se escapaba luego puso una nota junto a la taza. Tomó su chaqueta, se la puso y salió de la habitación y de los dormitorios de Spica cuidando de que nadie la notara.

…

 _En otro lado…_

…

Nagisa se removió incómoda en el lugar en el que estaba. Se sobresaltaba ante el menor ruido o indicio de movimiento. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que rompía las reglas de manera intencional y a lo que a su parecer era a gran escala, y es que le parecía travieso y divertido hacer fiestas de té nocturnas con sus amigas cuando estaba prohibido salir de sus dormitorios pero escapar de la colina se le hacía demasiado. También era la primera vez que drogaba a alguien, su mejor amiga no menos…

"¡Señorita! ¿Qué hace aquí afuera?"

"¡Kyaaah~! Y-yo s-solo estaba… ¿Yaya-chan?"

La mencionada chica estaba casi rodando de risa en el piso. Nagisa fue tan fácil de engañar.

"¡M-me asustaste! ¡Creí que me habían descubierto!" dijo Nagisa en tono de reproche.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Pero fue inevitable, te vi ahí tan nerviosa que no me pude contener y vaya que valió la pena. Hehe"

"Pero aun asi no debiste-"

"Estas linda, Nagisa"

La pelirroja solo atinó a cerrar la boca para no ahogarse con su propia lengua ante el cumplido repentino e intentó cubrir su rostro con sus manos por la pena.

"¿Nos vamos?"

Nagisa asintió sin decir palabra, aun sin confiar en su voz.

La pelirroja de Miator ciertamente iba linda fuera de su uniforme habitual, pero también era bastante casual. Usaba una camisa de manga larga color blanca cuyas mangas eran color azul rey, también tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatos deportivos blancos. Esa ropa era de la poca ropa casual que tenía en la escuela, la gran mayoría de su ropa se encontraba en su casa puesto que no la necesitaría estando en Miator.

Se alejaron un poco de donde estaban y adentrándose unos cuantos metros entre los arboles finalmente Yaya se detuvo y se dirigió a lo que parecía un montón de hojas.

"Este es mi escondite"

Removió unas cuantas decenas de ramas y finalmente descubrió lo que parecía ser una gran bolsa de plástico.

"¿Qué es…?"

"Ah, mi bicicleta está cubierta por este plástico, o se oxidaría al aire libre en tiempos de lluvia" explicó Yaya quitando cuidadosamente el plástico y revelando una bicicleta amarilla con detalles en rojo.

La bicicleta en cuestión tenía, de hecho, lo necesario para que Nagisa pudiera montarse también en la parte trasera de la misma.

"Es una bicicleta de montaña" dijo Yaya "tiene la capacidad para otra persona porque en un principio pensé que Hikari podría acompañarme un día de estos, pero ella es tan respetuosa de las reglas y tímida que es casi imposible. No pensé que la primer persona en montarla junto a mi serías tú"

"Yo también estoy algo incierta acerca de usarla para fugarnos por ahí unas horas, sabes…"

"Si, pero tú a diferencia de Hikari nunca has estado… atrapada. Siempre has vivido fuera de estos dormitorios con una vida más común y se nota con solo verte que eres como un espíritu libre. Hikari en cambio no solo ha estado aquí más tiempo que tú, aunque solo sea un año, sino que siempre ha estado atrapada por su propia timidez e inseguridad, ella no es tan libre como tú… eso es lo que te hace capaz de hacer esta 'locura' pero no a Hikari" le explicó Yaya.

"Bueno… pues eso es contradictorio Yaya-chan. Tu llevas aquí más tiempo que Hikari y yo y aun asi no pareces estar nada atrapada. Pero llamarte espíritu libre sería quedarme corta. Tú tienes más ese aire de ser una rebelde, sin duda" dijo Nagisa a cambio.

"Tienes toda la razón" dijo Yaya en tono cantarín "Soy una rebelde… ¿Y a ti te gustan las rebeldes?" preguntó enderezando la bicicleta y subiendo en ella.

"Por el momento, si" sonrió Nagisa mientras subía tras de Yaya y ambas comenzaban a descender de la colina.

A lo lejos una figura apenas distinguible con el cabello plateado las observaba en silencio.

"¿Nagisa…?"

…

 _Una hora después…_

 _En la ciudad…_

…

"Yaya-chan ¿A dónde vamos?"

"No estoy segura, hay un mundo de probabilidades… bueno, quizá no tantas, estamos algo atadas por el dinero. Hey ya se, vamos por una hamburguesa"

A Nagisa se le iluminaron los ojos. Desde que entró a Miator que no comía una, y no es que fuese su comida favorita, pero tras varios meses sin una empezaba a extrañar su sabor.

"Veo por tu mirada que te gusta la idea. Vamos"

Ambas estaban todavía en la bicicleta de Yaya recorriendo las calles de la ciudad. Nagisa estaba fascinada pues aunque ella ciertamente había paseado por su ciudad natal de día nunca había hecho un paseo así por una ciudad de noche. Todos los diferentes colores de las luces de decenas sino cientos de puestos de todo lo que a alguien se le pudiera ocurrir formaban un ambiente de lo más pintoresco que contrastaba de manera sublime el oscuro cielo que había sobre ellas. A ello agregándole los diferentes olores de todos los puestos de comida y los sonidos y música provenientes de todos lados asaltaron con fuerza los sentidos de la chica pelirroja que se sentía en el país de las maravillas. Incluso Yaya estaba fascinada, pero no al punto en que lo estaba Nagisa pues no era la primera vez que hacía eso de pasearse por ahí.

"Pareciera que nunca has estado en una ciudad" dijo Yaya mirando curiosa a Nagisa.

"No es eso. Es que en mi ciudad natal nunca salí de noche, siempre estaba en casa para las nueve o diez de la noche y los días en que se me hacía algo tarde era porque estaba en casa de alguna amiga haciendo tarea o solo platicando, nunca he estado de noche en un lugar así. Me recuerda un poco la feria a la que solía ir con mis padres cuando era más niña. Las luces, los sonidos… ¡Mira, incluso ahí venden algodón de azúcar!" dijo Nagisa emocionada.

"Oye, oye no me cambies el plan. Dijimos hamburguesa, ya después vendremos si quieres por un algodón"

"Pero ¿Y si se acaban? ¿O si cierran el puesto?"

"Lo dudo" dijo Yaya riendo un poco "Estamos básicamente en el centro de la ciudad. Se dice que esta parte de la ciudad nunca duerme, pero lo cierto es que si lo hacen, solo que lo hacen tarde, generalmente todos los comercios que ves empiezan a abrir a las seis de la tarde y cierran a eso de las dos o tres de la mañana. Asi que no te preocupes, el hombre de los algodones de azúcar seguirá ahí durante un buen rato más"

"Bueno. Si tú lo dices…"

"Mira, ya llegamos"

Ambas bajaron de la bicicleta y la dejaron en un estacionamiento especialmente designado a ellas. Luego se dirigieron al local. Media hora después estaban sentadas con sus respectivas hamburguesas.

"Nagisa me sorprendes. Una simple hamburguesa sencilla ¿Será que estas a dieta?"

"N-No es eso. Es que quiero ese algodón de azúcar, pero también quiero un helado de aquí…"

" _Parece que no me escuchó cuando dije que no teníamos mucho dinero…"_ pensó resignada Yaya. No podría negarle a Nagisa sus dulces. Sería como dejar sin alimentar a un cachorro.

"La que me sorprende eres tu Yaya-chan ¿Hamburguesa con doble carne, doble queso y tocino? ¡Espero que no pienses que al aceptar ser tu 'novia' ya no tienes que cuidar tu cuerpo!" dijo Nagisa jugando.

"Hey solo llego a comer una de estas una vez cada dos meses si es que tengo suerte ¿Quién sabe cuándo vuelva a probar el poco saludable pero deliciosamente tentador sabor de una hamburguesa? En Astraea hasta con la comida son aburridos, que yo sé que comer esto todos los días no es sano ni por asomo, pero aun asi… al menos hay buenos postres" dijo Yaya encogiéndose de hombros y mordiendo su hamburguesa "¡Además ahora que eres mi 'novia' ya no tengo la necesidad de seducir a nadie y puedo comer todo lo que quiera! ¡Bwahaha!"

"Te pondré a dieta, ya lo verás…"

"Está bien. Siempre y cuando la hagas conmigo y dejes de comer pasteles…"

"Ehm… mejor lo dejamos así"

"Me imaginaba que algo asi sería tu respuesta. Por cierto, he estado pensado sobre el plan"

"¿Qué parte?"

"Bueno… en realidad, como ejecutarlo teniendo en cuenta la votación para las nuevas Etoile…"

"… Ah…"

Ambas se quedaron calladas en un ambiente algo incómodo.

No era para menos. Era un problema bastante gordo si se pensaba detenidamente en él. Las elecciones para la nueva Etoile se acercaban y era una cuenta regresiva. Si Yaya y Nagisa hacían publica su 'relación' lo más probable es que eso sacara a Nagisa de la competencia y celara a Shizuma, pero eso juntaría automáticamente a Hikari y Amane como Etoiles y esa era la otra parte que se debía evitar. Por otro lado si Nagisa concursaba juntó a Tamao y ganaban ciertamente Hikari y Amane no tendrían ese vínculo de Etoiles pero Nagisa estaría atada de alguna manera a Tamao complicando su plan en demasía.

"Bueno" empezó Nagisa "no nos apresuremos, aún queda tiempo y ya veremos que hacer"

"Supongo que es cierto" dijo Yaya "Dejando de lado esto ¿Sabes? En la tarde cuando Tamao preguntó por los besos pudiste decirle que tú y yo éramos novias…"

"Si, l-lo sé. Pero me puse nerviosa y ninguna mentira buena se me vino a la mente" dijo Nagisa algo avergonzada.

"Aun asi, lo de la canción no fue mala idea" la intentó animar la otra chica.

"No lo fue" la pelirroja sonó mortificada "de no ser porque tú estabas ahí y sabes más de música que yo sin duda ella habría descubierto que era una mentira. Tamao-chan es muy suspicaz"

"¿Sabes que es curioso? Esa canción que dije no menciona en ningún momento algo sobre besos" dijo Yaya sonriendo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Yaya-chan! ¿Qué pasa si Tamao-chan decide investigar sobre la canción, se dará cuenta de que-?"

"¿De qué? Vamos ¿De dónde podría investigar? No hay internet, ni siquiera computadoras al alcance de las alumnas en la escuela, y ciertamente dudo que en una biblioteca encuentre información sobre una canción de rock. Además Tamao no parece en nada el tipo de chica que disfruta de este tipo de música. Hablando de eso ¿Qué música te gusta Nagisa?" preguntó Yaya con curiosidad.

"P-Pues, yo no sé mucho de eso. Escuché algo de pop en mi antigua escuela, pero no porque me gustara exactamente sino porque mis amigas solían escucharlo, tampoco es que me desagrade el género, pero creo que simplemente no he escuchado suficiente música como para tener un buen criterio" fue la respuesta tímida de la pelirroja.

"¿Quieres oír la canción que mencioné en la tarde?"

"¿Eh? Pero ¿Cómo?"

"Pues asi" dijo Yaya sacando de su chaqueta un celular con unos audífonos blancos.

"¡Yaya-chan!" Nagisa estaba escandalizada "¡No tenemos permitido tener celulares!"

"Tampoco escapar de los dormitorios por la noche"

Nagisa no pudo replicar eso.

"Vamos, no podría vivir varios meses sin un celular y de hecho lo uso principalmente para oír música, aunque también para conectarme a internet y buscar información sobre las tareas… ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que como niña buena buscaba información en la biblioteca? Pues no, además asi acabo más rápido y fácil…"

"Eso está mal" dijo Nagisa sin energía pues sabía que en esos momento no estaba en posición de reprochar la mala conducta de Yaya.

"¡Hey! No está mal. La gran mayoría de las chicas de nuestra edad hacen sus tareas asi. Que la escuela diga que está mal es otra cosa. Son unos exagerados en todo…"

"¿Cómo es que tienes internet? Mejor aún ¿Cómo logras cargar el teléfono? No hay enchufes de luz en las habitaciones. La única fuente de electricidad son los focos"

"Ah, todo ocurrió después de que regresé de las vacaciones de invierno de mi primer año en Spica. Estaba yo terriblemente aburrida, porque me había llevado mi celular ingenuamente pensando que sería fácil cargarlo, pero la batería solo me duró un día pues no había enchufes, asi que tras los meses más aburridos que haya vivido en mi vida llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y en el tiempo que me fui a casa tomé alambre de cobre, cinta de aislar, guantes protectores, un enchufe, un martillo, un desarmador, un par de tornillos y rondanas, llevé todo eso conmigo cuando regresé aquí. Pase varios días haciendo un agujero en la pared con el desarmador y el martillo hasta encontrar el cableado que daba luz a los focos de los dormitorios. Después de eso solo tuve que desviar una conexión con los cables de cobre a mi habitación, rodearla con cinta de aislar, conectarlo al enchufe y resanar el resto de la pared. Asi es como ahora hay un enchufe escondido atrás de mi cama y cargo mi teléfono todos los días"

Nagisa estaba sin palabras. Siempre supo que Yaya era algo rebelde, pero este era un nuevo nivel que Nagisa nunca imaginó. Destrucción deliberada de las instalaciones modificación para sus propios fines personales. Eso estaba mal. Era malo e incorrecto… pero también sorprendentemente divertido y excitante…

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso?" preguntó Nagisa, algo emocionada por la historia.

"Bueno, en las últimas veinticuatro horas nos hemos conocido mejor y nos hemos contado varios secretos. Además de que también quería decírselo a alguien desde hace algún tiempo. Si le digo a Hikari estaría escandalizada, probablemente no me delataría pero ella es una mala mentirosa y cabe la probabilidad de que me descubran y me castiguen fuertemente sin duda, si le dijera Hikari del enchufe pero sin decirle que yo lo hice para mi uso personal ella lo iría a reportar y quizá no me castiguen pero me quedaría sin electricidad. Asi que no"

"¿Qué pasa con Tsubomi-chan?"

"Haha, ella es muy adorable, es tan tsundere, pero también es muy sería y respetuosa de las reglas que me echaría de cabeza apenas se enterase"

"Ah, entiendo…" dijo Nagisa con comprensión "no me dijiste como obtuviste internet"

"Ah, claro. Mi hermana menor suele pagarme un plan telefónico y asi es como tengo internet, para investigar tareas, ver videos y chatear con ella con Facebook…"

"Oye dijiste que solo usabas el teléfono para oír música y tareas" dijo Nagisa con tono de reproche.

"Es viendo videos que me entero de más música. Además el chatear con mi hermanita es una de las condiciones que ella me puso para que me pagara el plan telefónico…"

"Ah…"

"Por cierto Nagisa ¿Cuál es tu número de celular? Sé que probablemente no lo tienes en tu dormitorio pero asi si es que vas a tu casa durante vacaciones podemos hablar"

"N-No tengo"

"… ¿Qué?"

"N-No tengo teléfono celular. Nunca he tenido"

"…"

"…"

"… ¡Pero mujer! ¡¿En qué mundo vives?! Que no lo tengas aquí en la escuela es pasable porque no hay lugar donde se pueda conectar, pero ¿Qué no tengas uno en lo absoluto? Es inaceptable"

"P-pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?"

"¡Pídele dinero a tus padres o tíos o lo que sea! Mándales una carta y pídeles que te envíen algo de efectivo para comprar hmm no se… otro uniforme, diles que el tuyo se destruyó o se encogió o algo, pero debemos solucionar esto"

"Pero eso sería mentir…"

"¿Y tú punto es…?"

"… v-veré que puedo hacer"

"¡Esa es mi chica!"

"Pero no me siento muy bien mintiendo"

"Vamos, es una mentirita piadosa. Seguro que todas tus amigas de tu anterior escuela tienen un celular ahora. Además también te ayudaría a estudiar… ¿Olvidé mencionar que hay traductores en internet? Traductores, por ejemplo, del Francés al Japonés, que casualidad…"

"¿De verdad?" ya no parecía tan mala idea.

"Oh sí. Y no solo eso. También hay aplicaciones enteras destinadas únicamente al aprendizaje de idiomas, como no sé, el francés por ejemplo…"

"¡Mañana mismo envío la carta!"

"Asi se habla. Entonces ¿Quieres escuchar la canción?"

"Oh. Bueno, debo admitir que me da curiosidad"

"Aquí tienes" dijo Yaya dándole los audífonos y poniendo play a la canción.

Era divertido ver la evolución de la cara de Nagisa mientras la canción avanzaba. Al principio se veía un poco temerosa de lo que podría escuchar, pero luego su rostro se fue relajando hasta que empezó a sonreír y a menear la cabeza. Para el final de la canción tenía una enorme sonrisa y movía la cabeza y una pierna al ritmo de la música.

"¡Yaya-chan eso fue increíble! Al principio pensé que por ser rock sería algo estruendoso pero el ritmo de la canción fue genial. Fue… fue increíble" por supuesto que Nagisa estaba exagerando, pero no era para menos, en realidad era la primera vez que escuchaba una canción con esa energía y ritmo.

"¿Te gustó?" preguntó Yaya sonriendo.

"¡Mucho!"

"Hehe, seguro que te ha atrapado la energía y ritmo algo rápidos. Veamos… ¿Qué te parece ésta?"

Yaya puso otra canción. En esta ocasión Nagisa no tuvo expresión de miedo sino de expectación. La pelirroja estaba disfrutando. Esa segunda canción tenía un ritmo más pegajoso y fuerte que la anterior.

"¡Es impresionante Yaya-chan! ¡¿Cómo se llama esta canción?!"

"Esta se llama 'Know Your Enemy' es de Green Day…"

"¿Y la anterior como se llamaba?"

"Ah, 'All the Small Things' de Blink-182…"

"¿Y si tuviera un celular podría escuchar estas canciones cuando quisiera?"

"¡Estas y otras cientos de canciones igual de buenas!" Yaya también estaba emocionada pero por un motivo distinto a Nagisa ¡Por fin tendría alguien con quien hablar de música! ¡A Nagisa le habían encantado las canciones de Yaya!

"¡Genial! ¡Sin duda mañana a primera hora escribiré una carta a mis padres para pedirles dinero!" exclamó Nagisa, ya sin cuidado alguno de las reglas.

…

 _Mientras tanto…_

…

A los dormitorios de Spica llegaba en esos momentos una chica rubia. Konohana Hikari no era conocida como una chica que ignorase el reglamento y llegar tarde a su habitación, pero ese día en particular su pequeña Kouhai de primer año Tsubomi Okuwaka de una tarea especialmente complicada que le habían dejado sin percatarse de la hora, lo cual se traduce en el retardo que tuvo al llegar a su habitación.

No es que importara. Nadie la estaba esperando.

"Yaya-chan ya llegu- ¿Qué? ¿Yaya-chan? ¿Dónde estás?" empezó a preguntar algo preocupada hasta que dirigió su mirada a una mesita que había en la habitación, donde había una taza con té y una nota.

Se leía: Querida Hikari, no te preocupes si no me encuentras en la habitación, solo he salido a dar una vuelta por ahí, no tardaré en regresar. Con cariño Yaya.

Por supuesto la nota por si sola fue capaz de dar mucha más tranquilidad a la joven rubia que había estado algo preocupada por su amiga. Pero había algo que Yaya no había tomado en cuenta.

Y es que con todo y timidez e inseguridad, Hikari no era una chica tonta. Había un par de cosas que no cuadraban. Lo primero que notó es que el té que Yaya había preparado estaba frío y siempre que Yaya preparaba té lo hacía caliente, lo cual quería decir que hacía ya un buen tiempo que su amiga había salido del dormitorio. En segundo lugar es que hasta donde Hikari sabía Yaya no solía dejar notas cada vez que daba un paseo corto por ahí, generalmente la chica se salía y ya o si planeaba tardar un poco avisaba a Hikari personalmente. Era algo sospechoso.

Decidió quedarse despierta un rato. Diez minutos. Veinte minutos. Cuarenta minutos. Una hora. Una hora con veinte minutos…

En ese punto Hikari ya estaba nerviosa. Decidió que debía ir a decirle a la hermana acerca de la desaparición de Yaya, era seguro que castigasen a su amiga, pero si estaba en problemas no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se levantó dispuesta a delatar a Yaya, pero en el último momento se acordó del té que le había dejado. Sin pensárselo mucho bebió tomo el líquido para luego ir a buscar un suéter para salir, pero cuando terminó de ponerse dicha prenda empezó a marearse y en unos instantes se había quedado dormida sobre su cama, en una posición algo incómoda.

…

 _Al mismo tiempo…_

 _En la ciudad…_

…

Después de terminar de comer las dos chicas habían decidido pasear un rato mientras Yaya le contaba a Nagisa más cosas sobre bandas que le gustaban. Fue después de unos minutos que vieron una especie de construcción blanca a la que ambas se acercaron curiosas puesto que Yaya tampoco había visto aquello antes.

Resultó ser una pista para patinar sobre hielo. Nagisa emocionada había insistido a Yaya ir a patinar. A lo que después de unos cuantos minutos de suplicas accedió.

Yaya no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano (¡Facepalm!) a ver como al primer intento Nagisa resbalaba sin remedio.

"Oye Nagisa… ¿Al menos sabes patinar?"

"¿Eh? Pues no"

Yaya se burló de ella por cinco minutos completos.

"Pero al parecer tu sí que sabes patinar Yaya-chan" comentó Nagisa, la cual después de media Hora finalmente podía patinar lo suficientemente bien como para desplazarse y girar, gracias a las enseñanzas improvisadas de Yaya.

"En realidad es la primera vez que patino sobre hielo, pero ya antes había patinado en pavimento y no es muy distinto. Lo que me sorprende a mi es que suplicaras tanto por venir aquí sin saber patinar" le dijo Yaya en respuesta.

"¡Pues por eso mismo! ¡Nunca antes había patinado en mi vida! Quise probar algo nuevo ¡Yahoo!" exclamó Nagisa mientras intentaba dar la vuelta y hacer una pirueta, pero solo terminó con el trasero en el piso "Duele…"

"¡Hahahaha!" Yaya se reía por lo ridícula que se veía la otra "¡No, no Nagisa-shuan! ¡Mira! ¡Así es como se hace!"

La chica de cabello negro tomó impulso, saltó en el aire e hizo varios giros ahí mismo antes de caer otra vez. Nagisa veía con admiración todo. Pero cuando su pie tocó el hielo se resbaló sin remedio haciendo que Yaya terminara con la cara en el piso de Hielo y con el trasero al aire, resbalándose de esa manera hasta donde estaba Nagisa.

"… No digas nada" advirtió Yaya con voz amortiguada.

"Bm… Bw… ¡Bwahahahahahahaha!" Nagisa resistió valientemente el impulso de reír pero finalmente cedió "¡Te ves tan ridícula! ¡Hahahaha!" se reía sin control, todavía tirada en el suelo.

"Deja de burlarte. Hace años que no practico, además en el hielo hay menor fricción que en el pavimento…"

"¡Excusas, excusas! ¡Yaya-chan es una torpe!"

"¡Hey, no quiero oír eso de **ti**! ¡Tú eres tan torpe que-…!"

"¡Hahaha!"

"Eres tan torpe que-…"

"¡Hahahaha!"

"Eres tan-…"

"¡Hahahahaha!"

"¡Agh! ¡Basta!" Yaya sujetó la cabeza de Nagisa en un candado justo como lo hizo en la tarde. Sin embargo el agarre no duró. La risa de Nagisa era contagiosa.

Pronto ambas estaban tiradas en el hielo riendo.

La gente a su alrededor cuidaba de no acercarse mucho al par de locas.

"Mami, ¿Por qué se ríen esas dos chicas?" preguntó un niño.

"Te he dicho muchas veces que no te les quedes viendo fijamente a personas asi. Vámonos" le respondió su madre.

Desgraciadamente en veinte minutos ambas tuvieron que salir, puesto que la pista de hielo a diferencia de los otros comercios si tenía un horario más normal. Ambas iban caminando juntas a donde habían dejado la bicicleta. Pero en el camino…

"¡Yaya-chan! ¡Mi algodón de azúcar!"

"¿Qué? Pero si quisiste ir a patinar, casi no me queda dinero"

"¿Por favooooor?"

"Eso no te va a funcio-"

"¿Siiii?" preguntó con la voz más linda que pudo hacer.

Igual que con el patinaje, la voluntad de Yaya se rompió unos minutos después.

Para cuando llegaron a donde la bicicleta Nagisa comía feliz un gran algodón de azúcar, mientras Yaya contemplaba con tristeza su ahora vacía monedero y comía un pedazo de algodón que Nagisa le había concedido, su premio de consolación.

" _Pero hoy me he divertido mucho ¡No recuerdo la última vez que me divertí tanto! Valió la pena"_ pensó Yaya con una sonrisa.

"¿Yaya-chan? ¿En qué piensas, que sonríes tanto?" preguntó Nagisa.

"Ah, nada importante"

"¡Ya verás Yaya-chan! ¡Cuando mis padres me envíen dinero yo te invitaré a comer a ti!"

"Hahaha"

"¿Y ahora?"

"Pues que estabas tan en contra de fugarnos… y ahora hasta estás planeando cuando vamos a volver a hacerlo"

"B-Bueno, es que hoy me he divertido mucho"

"También yo. Y aceptó tu oferta de que pagues la próxima vez, pero recuerda que el dinero es para que compres un teléfono"

"¡Ah es verdad!"

"Lo habías olvidado…"

"Teehee"

"Eso es un sí" suspiró Yaya.

Ambas montaron la bicicleta, sin embargo solo pudieron llegar a mitad de camino a la colina, puesto que la inclinación creciente y el peso adicional de Nagisa hizo que las piernas de Yaya no pudieran pedalear, por lo que la segunda mitad del camino la recorrieron a pie, en un cómodo silencio.

Al final ambas se despidieron en el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado.

"¡Hasta mañana Yaya-chan!"

"Te veré luego Nagisa"

Ambas llegaron a sus dormitorios y se durmieron con una sonrisa por el día tan divertido, pero cansado que habían tenido, sin sospechar que dos personas se habían percatado de su ausencia…

…

…

…

Notas del autor: Creyeron que ya me había muerto ¿Verdad? Pero no. Solo que estuve, como ya dije ocupado con otros yuri… ¡Viva Konami (Konata x Kagami – Lucky Star)! ¡Viva Mitsu (Mio x Ritsu – K-ON!)!

Ahora, con respecto a las canciones, si, ambas canciones están sacadas de mi propio repertorio musical y de hecho las dos canciones aquí mencionadas son mis canciones favoritas de cada uno de los grupos mencionados (Por cierto, no soy dueño de las canciones ni de las bandas. Evitar demandas) Puse música en inglés porque es un buen punto neutro, no sé ni voy a pretender saber de música japonesa independientemente del género, pero tampoco voy a poner música en español, es decir ¿Por qué Yaya escucharía rock en español? Sería demasiado conveniente e irreal… la música en inglés es más universal y por ello la he preferido.

¿Por qué puse música en absoluto? Bueno ¿Han sabido de algún adolescente que no la escuche? Siento que es parte esencial de una personalidad y que en Strawberry Panic aparezca en su mayoría música más clásica y de piano pues no es que esté mal, pero vamos, nadie escucha solo eso y creo que es una carencia importante en la serie.

Con respecto al enfoque rebelde de Yaya es más o menos conocido que ella tiene ese tipo de personalidad, pero yo lo hice muy evidente. Quiero resaltar eso: Yaya la rebelde y Nagisa la espíritu libre. Eso hará más interesante la historia.

Déjenme un review para inspirarme por favor, y nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
